Felicia's (Foxy) life
by jack jacket
Summary: WARNING: this is story about OCS and your fav tawog character.
1. Chapter 1: the acciddent

Hey there everyone this is my second fiction while my first fiction is still running and I hope you like it. Enjoy my reader.

Felicia's (foxy) life.

Chapter 1: The car crash

8 years ago….

Felicia's P.O.V

Today is my special day because me and my parent will go to Crazy Pizza restaurant at the end of Elmore city to celebrate my birthday. However, that place have very large pizza and have 7 kind of cheese and I don't want to miss getting prize at arcade game if I win zombie war.

I ask my mom when we will arrive then all of sudden there are bright light came out of nowhere and what I know is when I open my eyes I look around and what I saw is I at white place and white bed. Then I saw a lady wearing white cloth looking at file in her hand then when she look up she saw me open my eyes. Then she running to the white door and calling someone "doctor she's awake!"

Then she get inside with a female bear doctor. She come near me and ask me to sit down then take out her stereoscope and say "hi there little girl my name is Doctor June and I'll just want to make a quick health check and take you blood for a test. Can I know what your name is?" in a little bit of British ascend

I now realize I at Elmore Hospital and then I answer her question "My name is Felicia Anderson but you can call me Foxy. Ughh!" my ribs is hurt when I try to wake up. Then she pushes me back slowly. I ask her what happen and then suddenly her face change. It's about a minute she silence and I waiting her to open her mouth. "Foxy you are accident at south Elmore Street 2 days ago. You and your parent are getting hit by a drunken man who is driving a minivan."

"WHAT!. Are my parent ok…?"I scream and afraid if anything happen to my parent.

"well your mom is okay for now because her 2 ribs and her shoulder is fractured so we must make a quick surgery. But you dad…" she silence for seconds and sign before she continue "well you dad is the one who get hit harder because the minivan is hit at the driver side and he get a big hard impact at the side of his body and when we try to rescue your father he die before he can get to hospital and I very sorry"

I try to hold my tears but its keep flow just like a water fall and suddenly hospital window is open and a very strong wind blowing and all the paper and some other that are light enough in that room are flying around and then everything around me is turning black.

When I open my eyes I see a white light and when I look around its all white and a lot of space then I saw a red crimson fox that I know and I call 'dad?'.

He near me and say "hey there my little foxy. I think right now is the last minute I met you."

I hug him "daddy I want to follow you I want to live with you." I said while I cry in his shoulder.

"Foxy, I love to bring you with me but who will take care of our mommy? Who will be at mommy side while I gone? And who will be mommy strength to keep mommy in mommy sane?"

"we can bring mommy to." I said

"No, we can't, her time is not come yet even you." Then he looks at his watch and look at me back and said "I love you and mommy. I wish I can talk with you but I were short of time"

I cry and I hug him again. He push me a little and he take his watch and put it on my paw after that he put his paw on my shoulder and say "I give this watch for you so you can remember me and I will give you my special gift to you that no one will have and you will get it when you're nine-years-old and please taking good care of your mother ok?"

After he said that everything turning blurs. Then I wake up seeing Doctor June talking with other nurse.

Then Doctor June saw that I were waking up. I look in my paw I say my dad watches then I look at Doctor June who is walking near me. When she at front of me I ask "What just happen to me earlier?"

"Well it's not earlier but yesterday you are hit by file fly straight to you head when storm is happen until you unconscious. But you're fine nothing is serious and everything is back to normal."

"Ohh... that why my head feel hurt" Then ask her again "where's my mommy? I want see her. Is she okay?" one by one my question I throw to her ears and before I can continue she shush me by putting her forefinger on my mouth and say "you mommy is fine and still in her wad room after surgery and she need a lot of rest and it's mean you are still can't see her because of that and you're still can't move until after tomorrow and you are still need a rest" she said.

"Alright, but can you tell my mommy that I love her"

"Okay, I will tell her, but you must take a rest and take your medicine" she smile. After I take my pills for children I take a nap and pray that hopping my mommy is alright after I lost my loving father.

Alright, that was a very hard story to make and I hope you guys like it and every comment or question just pm me. Also if you like I will continue and if you don't I won't stop writing.

Author _Jack_ sign-out.


	2. Chapter 2: the home sweet home

**Chapter 2: home sweet home**

 _ **Hi this is my second chapter and sorry for the long delay. I have lot of work to do like, exam that will come this November, this fiction, my new draw, culinary class that I take and other. Now without waste any more time I hope you enjoy. #jackjacket**_

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

 _After a week inside the hospital…._

 **FOXY P.O.V**

It's about a week I was stay in this hospital, me and my mom have a last health check to do before we can go home. Doctor June approaching me giving my medicine and a piece of paper it's write about my medical certification (MC) for three days. I look at her with questioning face and I ask her why since I already healed. Then she said "I give you three days off because I want you to rest enough. And I want you to come back here at 10am next week with you mother for her weekly check up since she have severe injury left." She looks at my mom face with smile.

"Ok, I will and thanks for everything doctor I owned you" my mom said

"June is enough and you're welcome, and you not owned me anything by the way it's my job to make sure you and your daughter is fine"

After that me and my mom walking out from that hospital and when we're at front hospital door I saw my grandpa was standing still next to his car looked at us.

 **THIRD P.O.V**

The old red crimson fox came close to them. When he standing in front of them he ask Foxy's mother with his worry and rough voice "are you both fine?"

"Yeah, we both fine only I need to come here once a week" she said.

"ohh…alright then." then he look at Foxy and ask "so my little grand fox want follow your grandpa Al go to the park?"

"no thanks, today I just want to rest with mommy because doctor said so" said Foxy

"you sure?"

"yup"

"alright if you said so, don't ask me if I don't brought you any ice cream." Al said in teasing

"ice cream!" Foxy said in surprise "I want ice cream"

"no you can't you sick right?" he said in grin smile.

"please… grandpa Al I want one" she lower her ears in cute ways.

Al looked her and said "alright you will get the ice cream"

Foxy jumped in joyful while her mother and Al laugh.

After that all of them get inside Al car.

 **2 years later**

In Foxy dream…

She was sitting on the white ground. When she looks at around her she only see white spaces. Then she heard someone coming near her. She turns her head she saw a blue figure.

"Are you ready?" the blue figure said.

"Ready for what and who are you?"

"Ready for your destiny."

"Destiny? What destiny?"

"you will fight with me together we will win"

Then that blue figure is start to gone bit by bit.

"hey where you going wait!" Foxy scream.

Then suddenly a loud beep came out of nowhere.

 **Foxy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound I heard in my dream; it was my digital clock beeping on the desk next to my bed. I turned off the sound and seat at the end of the bed.

It was a year ago my mother died because there was a deep cut in my mom left lung opened and it start to bleeding again and she choked her own blood and die when the surgery in operation and after that I start to live with my grandma and grandpa. They take care of me for month before they died in a car accident went they want go to buy some grocery at super market.

After that I live alone. When my 9th birthday came I got a dream about a ball of light fly trough me and then the next day I got ability as super speed, super strength, and night vision. I practiced them and I realize this was the gift that my father talking about in my dream when I was 7.

One day, there was polices came to my late grand-parents' and want to take me to orphanage but I don't want it, so, I not accepted it and they try to talked to me but was I manage to run away from them with my super speed.

After the coast at the house was cleared I got back inside the house and pack my stuff and run away from my grand-parents'.

 **1 year later**

It's been a year when I was run away from grand-parents' house. Thank goodness I still had some money left from all the money I collect from my house, grand-parents' and from my safe too. I lived lot of places but somehow this old house might be my last one. In this old house that I found at the end of the city and I believe it has been empty for long time but inside the house still has stuff and furniture even it have a little bit dust it is still look new to me. After I clean those things I found a long red sleeve cloth and dark blue track suit for boy that same size as mine. After I take a bath and wear them I go to sleep inside one of the three rooms that I found in this house. In this room I found king size bed. I lie down on them and close my eyes.

One night I hear a sound from downstairs. I get up from the bed and get out of the room and try to be silenced as I can be when I walk so I can peek in who was that. Then suddenly a light from living room was open and I heard foot step walk trough living room to stairs. I ready my self in fighting stand, close my eyes and say to my self 'ready your self' then I hear a voice scream in surprise at me and said "hey who are you?!"

It sounds like a boy?

 **Hey there, so how the story is it good and I know It more shorter than before and please comment and tell me if this fiction is good. Btw, the lost family will be hold for a while and it will continue after this fiction is finish. Maybe Warning: this fiction will be or maybe become shorter at next chapter and change rate K+ to T.**

 **jack** **sign-out**


	3. Chapter 3:the blue cat boy and deja-vu

Chapter 3: the blue cat boy and deja-vu

 **Hey it me JJ, this is my third chapter. Well every chapter I do is not that easy… don't want to waste your time reading my note now, enjoy read my fiction**

 **TAWOG and TAWOG characters are belonging to Ben.**

 **#jackjacket**

 **Chapter 3: the blue cat boy and deja-vu**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I hear a voice scream in surprise at me and said "hey who are you?!"

It sounds like a boy?

* * *

 **Now**

 **Third P.O.V**

When Foxy opens her eyes she saw what is feeling like deja-vu because what she saw is a 'blue' male cat look like same age as her and his right eye is close with eye patch. He brought backpack with him.

"Hey I talking to you, who are you, what are you doing in my house, Why you wearing my cloth? And most important is you're the one who cleaned this house?" he asks.

"Well my first answers are I am Felicia you can call me Foxy. Second, I have no home anymore and I though this house was empty and it's looked old so I get in because I need shelter and place to sleep. Third, my cloth is dirty, all of them." Foxy said in fast. "Oh, and yes, lastly, I did all the cleaning and please let me stay I don't have anywhere to go anymore." she said with sad face.

He looked at her and thinking for a while.

"So can I stay here?" Foxy said

"Ok you can stay here… I am Jaster by the way I will let you take those cloths and then you can wash your own cloth later. Other than that, I need you to help me by make some money because I'm little out" Jaster said.

"No problem, I have money enough for two years for two of us and thank you letting me stay here" she said.

"your welcome" he look at the clock that hanging at living room wall show 3:30am and look back at Foxy who look at him back "well it late now and my eyes start to feel drowsy and I am tired after walked for three miles we talk tomorrow ok, good night Foxy"

After he said that he climb up the stairs passing Foxy who is standing at the side of the stairs and straight to his room which is next to the room that foxy just sleep.

"Wow… I can sense sadness and depress in him… or it just me" she said to herself "well hope he will be ok tomorrow."

Then she go to her room to continue her sleep, after she got back to her bed she can't sleep because she just remember about a blue figure inside her dream a year ago. After about taking some time in thinking and remembering about her dream, she got to sleep to herself.

 **The next day**

'Beep beep beep…'

The first sounds that have been heard by Foxy that day in her room that make her wake up from her sleep were alarm clock. She stands up from the bed and tries to lose her muscles by stretching up her body.

Then she shut the alarm clock from keep beeping after she done the stretch, she reach her towel and go to bathroom to take shower.

7:27 a.m.

When Foxy came down to living room she saw Jaster already seated at dinning table eating cereal as breakfast. Foxy gotten weird because when she first came to that house there is no foods at all.

Foxy get her places by seating on the chair at dinning table. "Where do you get the cereal?" she said. "Yesterday when I first come here I checked all the cabinets and looked into fridge there is nothing" Foxy adds.

"Well we hide them inside one of the cabinet behind its wall" Jaster said

"'We' you said?"

"Well this house, my Pa and I build this place when I was eight. He said this house will be mine one day and we make secret spaces behind one of those cabinets to put some food"

"Oh… well this house is sure is beautiful than my old house" she said

"Are you running away from your parent?" he asked.

"What no why you said that?"

"Well you have house why don't you stay there?"

"Well after my dad died in car accident went I was seven I lived with my mom and then my mom died when I was eight from bleeding from inside when surgery were happens. After that I started too lived with my grandparent but they're dead in car accident when they want going to mall, they taking care of me for a month before a car accident take place. All around my life were full of my dead family" She said in sad. "Well the truth is I was running away from cops"

"What really? What for" Jaster asked in surprise.

"They were trying to taking me into orphanages but I decline them."

"Then what did you do?"

"I ran from my grand house and come back at middle of night to packed my stuff and take all the money and foods. After that, I break into several people houses to rest for a day.

"I do those things for a year, until, yesterday, I found this empty house and believed that this house has empty for years and I were correct. Then last night you came and you said this house is your."

Jaster look at her in disbelief.

"Well Jaster enough about me tell me about you." She asks Jaster suddenly.

"About me?"

"Yeah, about you, where do you come from? Where your Pa is? And why do you look so sad yesterday?" now it's Foxy turn to asked.

"Well I was kidnapped by my own Pa"

"How was that possible?" She said in surprise.

"Well base from the story from my Pa old journal book, the story begins the day I was born…"

 **TO BE CONTINUING…**

* * *

 **Well this is short I know but I try my best I not promise you that I will make longer than this after I done with my last exam and if you not understand any my writing please tell me. I am so sorry for my weaknesses in writing that make you guy less understand my work. Don't forget to review me. Please my reader if you have any question please pm me. ^^**

 **Q: do I more describe the story lead than telling it? Tell me by write "yes or no" in review.**

 **Foxy, Jaster, June and other OC that will come are belonging to me and including this story.**

 **Author** Jack **sign-out.**


	4. Chapter 4: the past

Chapter 4 part 1: the past

 **Well hello there my reader this me again JJ. I know, I late a bit to give y'all this fiction. You might ask; where are you dude still in exam? Playing LBC 2? Playing Minecraft?**

 **Well the answers are not anymore, yes and hope so.**

 **LBC 2 I can't stop playing it. It is addictive kind of game.**

 **Other than that I kind of busy in drawing and finding job. NOW without wasting you guys time reading my note please enjoy. ^^**

 **Well this is my fourth chapter.**

 **Early warning: this chapter might have it parts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 part 1: the past**

 **10 years ago….**

 **THIRD P.O.V**

A 35 years old hedgehog wearing a doctor jacket and enter into babies' room in hospital. He takes out his right hand and then suddenly his hand glow a black aura and shooting around the room. Then a second later the shooting aura is disappear.

He was about to get out from the room suddenly the black aura appeared again at front of him and fly trough the babies' room's door to hospital hall.

He chased it until it stops at front of labour room. He opened the door and saw a sleep female ghost and at her side there were two small beds which have twin new born blue boy cats.

One cat was full blue including his band but other one had half white and blue at his band and his tail.

The black aura moved toward twin and enters the body of a new born cat that had white hair and tail.

He near the cat and looked at him before looked at the female ghost. He saw her eyes open a little and he pick the cat and near her and said "I will take care of him as my own child. I'm promise I will give him back to you as soon I give him what he deserve and he must have." After he said that he walked to the door. When he was about to opened the door he turned his head to side a little and said his last word to her "thank you". That time she was half awaked before go to sleep again.

He was run out of the hospital doors and run to car park and entered his car. He put the blue cat at passenger's seat and was driving carefully.

 **TIME SKIPS….: after 30 minutes of driving.**

He stopped his car in front of house. That house was two floors high and made from dark brown hard woods. The house was so hidden from streets and other houses; it can't saw at least 20 feet away.

He got out from the car with the blue cat in his arm and brings him into the house. He locked the door and put him on bed in his bedroom. He reached syringe inside emergency kit that he was put under his bed. He was takes his own blood and then put it inside the blue cat body.

The blue cat white hair and tail were turn into red. At his left chest was come out a symbol. The symbol looks like two black croissants on top each other but facing upside down, then at the middle of it come out a black torch and a black circle on top of it.

A word was come out from the hedgehog breath in amazed "the dark shadow".

He got out from the room and go to living room. He takes a seat on the couch that fit for three. He was takes a deep breath and released it and said "the prophesy is has began and right now there will one person that will fight with him"

* * *

 **Well guys this is fourth chapter part one and this story might be long time to finish. You might already know who that those two blue cats are. But you might questioning who is the hedgehog is. The answer will come at next part.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to comment/review, follow and share with other readers and lastly all the characters you never see it's all mine.**

 **Author** _ **Jack**_ **sign-out.**


	5. not a chapter: so sorry

**For reader out there I am so sorry for the delay I will going to postpone this story for a will I hope u guys understand and forgive me.**

 **Other than that, this story will change it story lines but the content still same.**

 **The one and only**

 **JJ**


End file.
